


409.5

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Some Spoilers, floorsecks, possible dub con, possibly creepy, season4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Nathan barges in on Peter at the end of 409.</p>
            </blockquote>





	409.5

"I think I'm in trouble, Pete."

Nathan continues squeezing Peter tight, until Peter manages to pull away. Looking at his older brother with a concerned face, Peter asks, "Nathan, what is going on?"

Nathan just looks at Peter and turns to walk into the empty living room, leaving an annoyed Peter behind.

"Nathan! What the fuck is it?" Peter demands, stomping after him. Nathan's busy picking up the newspaper clippings Peter was taking off of the wall.

Sighing, Peter stands behind his brother and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan, you're my brother. Let me help you. You know you can tell me anything...what kind of trouble are you in?" He squeezes Nathan's shoulder gently.

Nathan puts down the clipping he was looking at and says calmly, "Actually, I think you're the one who's in trouble."

Suddenly Peter's being flung across the room with an unseen force; he hits the wall and slides down, feeling dazed.

Nathan turns around and it's not Nathan.

It's...

Oh fuck.

Peter stares in shock at the man who, just a second ago, was his brother. He stalks forward and stands over Peter.

"Hello, Peter. It's been a long time," he says, an amused expression on his face.

"Sylar."

Peter hisses the other man's name with such disdain that Sylar winces.

"Good to see you too," he says. He kneels to Peter's level. "I just wanted to-"

He gets cut off by Peter lunging forward to tackle the other man to the ground. He starts hitting him immediately, even though with Sylar's healing it doesn't make much of a difference.

Sylar, for the most part, just lays there and lets Peter rain down hits on to his face and chest. After what seems like an eternity, Peter starts to slow down before stopping. He settles for grabbing Sylar's collar and growling, "I should kill you right now."

Sylar laughs.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Peter," he says, looking up at Peter with a relaxed expression. His chin and lips had dried blood on them from Peter's blows but the wounds themselves were healed up.

Peter tugs Sylar up by his collar and demands, "Then why are you here?"

Sylar just stares pointedly at Peter, one eyebrow slightly raised and a very, very amused expression on his face.

It's here that Peter realizes that he's straddling Sylar and he can feel a very distinct sensation underneath him. Looking down at Sylar with disbelief, Peter gives an experimental roll of his hips and earns a hushed moan from the man underneath him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Peter can't help but ask. Sylar moves his hands from Peter's hips, which Peter can't even remember him putting there, to Peter's face.

"More serious than you'd think," and then Sylar is crushing their lips together with such force and passion that Peter can't even begin to comprehend getting away.

Sylar rolls them over so he's on top and sits up a little so he can start undoing Peter's belt.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he says, calmly, in an even tone. "I came here with the intention of killing you and instead I just want to fuck you senseless."

Peter groans.

"And you thought I'd just let you go ahead and do it?" Peter tries to ask, but it's a little difficult to say the words calmly. Sylar tugs his pants down and then starts unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Yes, actually," he replies, smirking down at Peter. Peter stares, then takes a breath and reaches to pull his own shirt off.

"What would you do if I had said no? Force me?"Peter can't believe he's actually going with this.

Sylar's a little distracted, staring down at Peter's now bare chest. Peter takes the opportunity to grab Sylar and switch their positions, again. The other man just chuckles.

"I don't think I have that problem, Peter," he's whispering, his lips ghosting past Peter's ear, making Peter shiver. Peter's about to say something in response when Sylar's hand squeezes between them and palm's Peter's cock.

Peter's head jerks back and he mouths a silent "oh". Sylar looks up at him and smiles.

"I just love that face you make. I could watch it for hours," he purrs, and then wraps his fingers around Peter's cock and starts to jerk him hard. Before Peter knows what's happening, he's bucking back against Sylar's hand and burying his fingers into the other man's hair. He bends his head down and savagely attacks Sylar's mouth with his own.

Pulling back just enough, Peter whispers, "Just fuck me already," and Sylar laughs, causing vibrations to dance across Peter's lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The next few minutes, Peter only remembers in snippets, like the way his knees bump against the wood floor of his living room, leaving bruises, and the feeling of Sylar's hands digging into his hips as he slams into Peter over and over.

He vaguely recalls Sylar wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning them back so Peter is sitting in his lap. He plants his left arm around Peter's torso so his hand can rest over Peter's heart while the other one wraps around Peter's cock and jerks him in rhythm with the shallow thrusts of his hips.

Peter's head falls back and he stares up at the ceiling as he desperately tries to remember how to move so he can lift his arm and wrap it around the back of Sylar's neck. He finally wills his limbs to move and groans when Sylar starts biting on to Peter's shoulder.

The last thing Peter remembers from the tryst is the unbelievable euphoria as he comes on Sylar's hand. He can hear Sylar whispering his name into his ear over and over, and then...

It's like Peter is waking from a trance.

He's lying on the floor next to Sylar, and they're both just breathing heavy and looking up at the ceiling.

Peter swallows, and says, "...Wow."

Sylar replies with a quiet, "Yeah."

Peter continues looking ahead. "Did that just happen?" he asks.

And then they're both turning their heads to look at each other and slowly, carefully, Peter inches over until he's touching Sylar, and then he turns on to his stomach and leans in to kiss Sylar.

At first Sylar seems a little apprehensive, but then his eyes flutter closed and he lifts his hands up to grab on to Peter's hip bones as he deepens the kiss.

Peter pulls away and looks down at Sylar with that crooked smile and Sylar can't help but reach up to push Peter's bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't you have a bed or something?" he asks. Peter's smile grows impossibly wider as he grabs Sylar's hand and tugs him into the direction of the bedroom, where Peter watches Sylar look at Peter's bed for a moment before walking over and pulling back the covers. Looking over at Peter, he asks, "Well?"

Peter joins him and together they slide under the covers. They lay about a foot apart, with Sylar on his back and Peter on his stomach. Sylar waits until he thinks Peter is asleep before sliding his hand over and gently linking his fingers with Peter's. The tiny squeeze back tells Sylar that Peter wasn't asleep, after all.

He doesn't mind that much.

Closing his eyes, he tries to push away all these angry thoughts. Peter was just doing what he thought was right when he helped take him down. Isn't that what Sylar is always doing, what he thinks is right?

Yes, he could forgive Peter. But the problem is, would Peter be able to forgive Sylar when he finds out that Sylar killed his brother?

Willing himself to sleep, Sylar hopes he doesn't have to find out anytime soon. Peter is the only thing he has going for him right now and he isn't looking to lose that. Not now.

Not ever.

He falls asleep and dreams about Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
